flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hotaru Kasumi (Yivara)
Hotaru Kasumi is a major Celestial character in Yivara. She is currently the first seat of the Rulers. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character, Duo One Celestial Personality Hotaru used to consider herself an actual queen. These days, she has calmed down considerably. There was a time when she considered everyone beneath her and did whatever she wanted. After fully maturing in her older years, she began to see the world in a different light. Hotaru used to not care about stepping on the little people to get what she wanted, but now she understands the value they hold for the world. The people that are "lower" in society than the Rulers make the world go 'round. Without them around, there would be no "world" to protect. In that regard, she's very wise and knowledgeable without meaning to be, most of the time. The one thing that remains true in her personality from her younger years is that she's prepared to kill someone else if it comes to that. If she absolutely has to, she'll not even give it a second thought. That is, if they truly can not be saved. Hotaru believes in second chances as she was given just that opportunity to do some good in the world. She has often extended this same kindness to the people around her and whether they take such an opportunity is up to them. Weakness has an extremely subjective definition in her head and she will allow a certain level of open-mindedness when it comes to the term. Because of how poised and professional she is, people have since started referring to her as "Queen Kasumi". While she doesn't mind this in small amounts, being treated like a sort of celebrity is strange in her eyes. While she is known for her kind personality and "queenly" air, she rarely ever smiles genuinely these days. If she's spending time with Chase, this is another story. She laughs, smiles, and acts rather shy around Chase. People who know her personally say that her background and what she has endured is the reason she doesn't smile as often anymore. It has wounded her on a deep emotional level, apparently. Backstory My life story, so far: Hotaru is the oldest daughter of an extremely powerful Elemental Type Celestial by the name of "Narukami". Narukami and her Angel (Hotaru's father) never had much time to spend with their child. At some point during her childhood, Hotaru was sent to live with her relatives. Back then, she was a literal ball of lightning. Her powers awakened quite early in her life and to her relatives, she was considered a prodigy. This wasn't enough for Hotaru, sadly. She wanted actual attention from her own parents. Unfortunately, because of their extremely infrequent visits, she was starting to realize that her parents didn't really care much for her. Her relatives were the only ones who ever called her "amazing". Instead of making her happy, this made her very angry and she lashed out because of it. She began to bully her younger cousins with her powers calling them "weaklings". She made fun of them because they weren't blessed with such an incredible power. You'd think that she would eventually develop some sort of hatred towards herself. During this time, she didn't think so. As she grew up, she realized that it was clear that she did, indeed, hate herself. Her parents were never around and she thought they thought she was some kind of freak. Unwanted and unneeded. There was only one person in her life that stopped her from ever doing anything too drastic to herself. In the neighborhood where she lived, there was a girl around the same age as her. According to her relatives, the family that this little girl was from was close with Narukami. Hotaru was very rough around the edges back then but this didn't seem to matter to the girl. They became fast friends and even as Hotaru slowly crumbled inside, this girl was always by her side. So, when the time came to join Geanis Academy, it was obvious that Hotaru and Chase would become a Duo. It turns out that they were both extremely impressive in their own right and quickly climbed the ranks of Geanis. When she managed to graduate with Chase at 20, they were offered a position to work at Axione by one of the older Rulers. She could say with absolute certainty that she was the happiest she had ever been. After this point is when the hardest part of her life seemed to come crashing down on top of her. The older Ruler that extended an invitation to her to join Axione was a woman by the name of Vajra. Their induction to Axione was met with a lot of backlash, especially considering that their Duo was made up of two women. To this end, Vajra encouraged Hotaru to take this chance to change the world. Not just the world around her, but the world for herself too. Vajra mentioned that there was something in her "eyes" that spoke her ambition more than her own words did. Hotaru was too on edge and she was actually insane in battle. Regardless of how powerful she was, it didn't mean anything if she couldn't control herself. She let her negative emotions rule her at the drop of a hat. Hotaru was given a second chance at life. While Hotaru was given a second chance at life, it seemed the rest of her family was spiraling downward. Narukami and her father had another child when she was a little kid. She was never told of her sibling, so it definitely surprised her. Now that Hotaru was older, word of another "Kasumi" reached her ears. Hotaru wasn't well taken care of but maybe her sibling could have been. Sadly, this was not meant to be. It turned out that her mother and father were killed while she was on her grind. Who was the person to do it? Her own younger sister, Yuen, was apparently the murderer. For some reason, this was all covered up and Yuen was excused of her crime. Hotaru felt an intense amount of pain from this, especially since she never said "goodbye" to her parents. She spent the next few days in a deep depression. Chase nor Vajra bothered her during this time. Of course, they both looked out for her, but she needed to think about things alone. When she finally re-emerged, Hotaru had changed. The smile that she had days earlier was gone and she had a sort of "dreary" vibe about her. She was disappointed in many things but she believed in one thing: her sister. So, she wanted to extend a "second chance" to her sister. Hotaru could help Yuen grow into what she was becoming and maybe they could both come to sort of closure. Her sister completely ignored her numerous attempts to contact her. She didn't want to hear anything from her "popular" sister. Hurt by her family for the last time, she decided not to focus on what her sister was doing. She stayed in her own lane and tried to focus on loving herself and Chase. Vajra, once again, supported her during this time. She gave her advice on all things in the world and the battles she was a part of as well. In time, she joined the rank of the Rulers. Even though she was heavily distrusted by this point from stories of her parents and her sister, she didn't let those words scare from doing the right thing. The public seemed to love her and she felt thankful for that. Not only that but Chase still makes her feel like she's a young girl sometimes. She still makes her laugh, smile, and blush. Chase is a wonderful woman and Hotaru doesn't want her to lose her. Without Chase, she might have killed herself by now. Category:Characters Category:Celestials Category:Female Category:Teddyursaa Category:YivaraSeries